battlebladersfandomcom-20200214-history
Benkei Hanawa
Benkei is a large, strong blader who's hero is Kyoya Tategami. Benkei was one of the original Face Hunters and tries to beat Gingka Hagane in Beybattles. General Information Benkei is a male blader at age 12-13. His mother and father are unknown. His partner is Dark Bull. A powerful beyblade that tries to win with its brute force. Benkei is the Masked Blader in the Wild Wind Fang group of Big Bang Bladers. Beyblader Real World In our world, the person that collects this Bey is Chad. He uses the Dark Bull, with extreme force and has been able to beat several Bladers in his track. Enemies and Friends Benkei works with Kyoya and takes all of Kyoya's enemies. Kyoya went with the Dark Nebula and came back after going through Wolf's Canyon. Kyoya loses to Gingka and realises that everything taught by the Dark Nebula was wrong. Benkei then finds that the Dark Nebula are the enemies. Benkei finds the enemies the Dark Nebula because of what they want to do with the Bey's hidden energy. When Kyoya loses to Ryuga in Battle Bladers, Benkei becomes very upset and tries to defeat him. Benkei is blown away with one shot from Ryuga's L-Drago. Benkei works with Gingka and the rest of his friends in Metal Masters to try and defeat the HD group. They manage to get some of the people inside their floating headquarters, but Benkei wasn't one of them. Benkei then watches to see whether his hero, Kyoya will come out alive. Benkei first meets Kyoya when he is entering their town. Benkei battles with him numerous of times during the day and loses to him in all of the battles. Benkei then follows Kyoya around everywhere. Kyoya becomes leader of the Face Hunters, he then leaves the Face Hunters later after Kyoya is taken by Doji. Benkei receives Dark Bull from Doji, but doesn't defeat Gingka with it. Kenta was on his way home when he runs into Benkei and is challenged to a Beybattle. Benkei is about to win when Gingka cuts in, Gingka defeats all five of the Face Hunters and the leave with Benkei. Benkei wanting to get back after being embarrassed asks Gingka to enter the 100 Bey Battle, this is when all 100 Face Hunters battle on opponent. Kenta Yumiya finds Gingka in the building and sees all of the beys flying around. Gingka tells him to to watch and see what he was talking about the night before. Benkei meets Tetsuya Watarigani, along the beachside with crabs and tells him to defeat Gingka. Tetsuya, scratches other Bey's belonging to Kenta's friends and then battles Gingka in a best to three battle. Gingka wins the first round in one shot, but in the second round Gingka loses to all of the crabs in the arena, Tetsuya cheats. In the third round, Tetsuya puts mud in the stadium after he had a performance tip change. Gingka wins with his special move, Tornado Wing. Benkei saves Madoka and Gingka finishes Tetsuya. Hikaru Hasama enters the town where Benkei is stopping her with Beybattles and Hikaru is told about Gingka, one of the stronger bladers in the town. Gingka is sick, so Kenta takes his place. He never gives up and loses all of his points battling Hikaru. Benkei sees the passion Kenta had and realises he was once like that too. Benkei offers training to Kenta to help him improve as a blader. Benkei watches as Kenta unleashes Sagittario's special move on Hikaru's Storm Aquario and stops her in her tracks. Benkei is then fired from the Face Hunters and Tetsuya is made the leader. When Benkei is looking for Gingka in Koma Village they come across Hyoma. A mysterious person lying to them to see whether they're worthy to enter the Village. Kenta battles Hyoma first and loses. When Benkei battles Hyoma, he has a great strategie but when the direct hit comes, Hyoma uses his Eternal Defence Spin Track to cancel the attack and defeat Gingka. After this they all enter the Village and continue their search for Gingka. When Gingka revelas himself with new confidence they head back to their town. Benkei and Kenta get Madoka to do some maintenance on their Beys and Madoka switches Spin Tracks between both of them changing the way it was battling. Benkei and Kenta were astonished by this new power that they learnt about all of the parts they could change and how they would help in battle. Kenta and Benkei enter the Aquatic Tag Team Tournament and use their part changing technique to win but the parts are lost before the final and they lose confidence. They get told that it is their actual skill that allowed them to win and not because they changed parts. While Benkei is going through challenge matches they come across different bladers, like Ryutaro Fukami, Captain Capri - Tobio, Teru Saotome, Tsubasa and Yu. In Battle Bladers all of these bladers are in the tournament but most of them lose of the first round. Benkei meets more people when he is travelling in the Wild Wind Fang group for Big Bang Bladers. Beyblade Dark Bull Dark Bull is a balanced Bey with a lot of attack and defensive power. He specialises in knocking his opponent out of the ring. Dark Bull was given to him by Doji. He has a couple of special moves, Bull Uppercut, Red-Horn Uppercut, Tornado Bull Uppercut and Maximum Stampede.